One Step Closer
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Fear - it's always been his crutch and even more so now that it's keeping him locked away from true happiness. It's a good thing he's brave because the first step is always the hardest.


Water glimmers like crystals as it flies between the two friends. The sun beaming down seems to surround them in a glittering aura of all colors. Yet even with the bright serenity the male on the shore beneath a single yellow umbrella sees only the boy – nothing else enters his line of sight. He's nothing spectacular; a slight hint of muscle accenting his scrawny, sun-kissed body. Bright red swim trunks sit cockeyed on his slender hips. Between rich brown hair spiking out in every direction and aqua eyes surrounded by full lashes, he's beyond beautiful in his best friend's eyes – both of theirs.

Despite his love for the boy, he remains in his spot in the shadows of the umbrella. A white, sleeveless jacket rests over his pale shoulders. It's left open to show the well toned torso leading to the rim of his black shorts; more proof he had never thought of entering the water to begin with. His hands curl into the light blue towel beneath him, hands aching to reach out and grab at his the boy that resembles a bird soaring through the sky; free, uncontrollable, and out of reach.

"Sora..." the word idles on his lips and causes his chest to tighten. The male brings up a hand to run fingers through his short, silver hair. It delights him that the brunet seems to turn, waving at him, as if he had heard him speak. The silver-haired male smiles as Sora ducks down, splashing water back at their friends. The smile beaming on Sora's face causes a bittersweet smile to curve his lips.

"Come on Riku!" he calls out from the water before turning back to splash at the water once more, the attention he gave his friend being shattered.

Riku sighs and shakes his head softly, standing up slowly to brush the sand off his clothes. Turning away he regrets not being strong enough to say what he wants. "Sorry Sora... you're blinding me."

He's too afraid to say anything – all the fear of what he's done and what he might do, it kills him. Corrupting the light that is Sora is something he can't even begin to fathom. Especially after causing so much trouble in their trio; he sees the way their dear friend looks at Sora and he can't help but get jealous. Even getting close to the brunet he has to resist the urge to just grab him and never let go. With all the emotions clogging up his heart he can barely even talk to his best friend these days, he can only watch from afar and drift away slowly. So in the end he settles for dying a little ever day that the brunet isn't _his_.

Hands in his pockets, Riku walks down the backstreets street towards his home. The gentle breeze coming off the ocean reaches all the way into town and rustles his hair around his face. His gaze stays on his feet nonetheless, mind reeling as he tries to get past the possibility of rejection – a possibility that he believes to be far greater than that of acceptance. But even if he must remain on the outside, Riku is okay with that in some odd way; always one step behind to taking hold of the person he loves.

"W-Wait! Riku, wait up!"

Riku turns around to see the brunet bent over in an attempt to catch his breath. "S...Sora, what are you doing here?" Water drips down his body as he tugs at the swim trunks to remain on his slim hips. A light pink tints Riku's cheeks as he turns his head to the side. "Shouldn't you be at the beach?"

Lifting his hands behind his head he grins, "I could ask you the same thing." The attitude simmers down immediately into one of seriousness. "Are you okay Riku?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where are you going?"

"Are you going to give me the full twenty-one questions?"

"If it gets you to tell me why you've been acting so weird." Sora looks up at his dear friend with eyes full of love and honesty.

Riku reaches out for him, fingers grazing the side of his face. "Remember when we were little and I promised to protect you?"

A soft laugh to hide the obvious cluster of nerves fluttering inside his stomach. "Of course I do, because I promised I would always be there for you – no matter what. Why bring it up now?"

"I feel like I've loved you forever Sora and I'll keep loving you. If that means you hate me for it, I'm okay with that as long as you know." The silver-haired male turns back around, proceeding to continue walking as Sora stares after him with his heart in his eyes.

Refusing to let him get away, Sora grabs at his arm. "I love you too Riku!"

He spins around, eyes wide. "Why didn't you say anything?"

A sheepish grin covers his face. "Well, you see I didn't think you felt the same. I mean... you never hang out with me anymore. Like today – you just sat on the shore. I thought that... it was because of me." Sora gasps in surprise as Riku wraps his arms around him, keeping the younger boy close to his chest. "Eh – Riku you're gonna get wet."

"Please, don't be afraid of me." Fingers slide up Sora's back and slip through his hair, pushing his head back just enough where their eyes can connect. Riku tilts his head down and smiles; a true smile he only dares to show this one person. "Don't ever leave me..." he whispers softly.

"Even if we get separated I'll look everywhere for you."

"You've grown up Sora." The brunet blinks several times in confusion, not quite understanding the statement. "But you're still as clueless as ever."

"What do you mean?"

"What makes you think I'll ever let that happen. You're not going anywhere."

Riku presses their lips together with urgency, as if to seal their promises with a kiss. Arms coated in dry sand reach up to rest over Riku's shoulders, pulling him even closer. Sora shrugs away after a few seconds, insisting on melting into the strong hold around him. He smiles brightly up at the one person he loves more than anything.

"I don't plan on going anywhere."

* * *

_A little SoKu for a very sweet person - although I prefer my Riku on bottom X'D I need to take a break from DDD - all the feels._


End file.
